In existing systems radio programming is traditionally broadcast from transmitters designed to cover a relatively large, but finite, geographic area. Receivers outside of the geographic area are not able to receive the radio programming. This is a disadvantage for listeners, who are unable to receive the programming, and for advertisers, who are unable to reach markets beyond the broadcast area.
In addition, providing digital radio programming is expensive. For example, digital radio broadcast requires expensive new equipment as there is no existing infrastructure for digital radio broadcast. In addition, current systems do not allow for new methods of generating income. Existing systems do not provide enough revenue to warrant the expense of providing digital radio broadcasts.
Another drawback of existing systems is that current radio systems are restricted to very localized transmissions because of, among other things, the limitations on broadcast bandwidth. This limits the number of radio stations that can broadcast in any given geographic region.